chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chicken
s are bigger and tougher versions of regular Chickens, used as bosses in the ''Chicken Invaders'' series. Most of them differ in their appearance and attacks. Types of Big Chickens Regular Big Chicken First appearance: ''Chicken Invaders'' (DOS Version) Attack: Ocasionally shoot an egg Reward: '''8-14 different units of Food, occasionally Powerup '''Description: This type of Big Chickens is the most common one you'll get to see. They have so far appeared in every Chicken Invaders game, except for Cluck of the Dark Side. Those Chickens just fly around and use a simple attack, which is shooting an egg at where the gravity is pointing at. They do this at a faster rate than Ordinary Chickens. Most of the time, they are of the "regular" breed of Chicken. ''Chicken Invaders '''Health:' 30 (3,000) + Chapter * 10 (1,000) Weakness: None Strengths: None Points: '9000 + Chapter * 1000 + 250 per hit '''Description: '''Nothing much special can be said about this Big Chicken, except for one thing. It's technically the boss with both the least and the most amount of health from all bosses in the series. '''Appearance: '''It's a Chicken that wears a green shirt with a crossed out drumstick on it. In the DOS version, it's a 32px sprite instead of being 3D rendered. [[Big Chicken (CI2)|''The Next Wave]] '''Health: 6500 + Chapter Number * 1000 Weakness: None Strenghts: None Points: '45000 + Chapter * 5000 + 50 per hit '''Description: '''Nothing much special can be said about this Big Chicken. '''Appearance: '''It's a Chicken that wears a green shirt with a splattered egg on it. In the Christmas edition, it wears a santa suit. [[Big Chicken (CI3)|''Revenge of the Yolk]] '''Health: 50000 (Prologue), 60000 (Twins), 40000 (Clones) Weakness: Utensil Poker, Ion Blaster, Laser Cannon, Vulcan Chaingun Strenghts: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle Points: '10000 (Prologue), 100000 (other encounters) '''Description: '''Nothing much special can be said about this Big Chicken. '''Appearance: '''It looks exactly like Ordinary Chickens do in this game. It's a Chicken that wears a blue vest. Its design was improved from the previous games to be less blocky. In the Christmas edition, just like how it was in the previous game, it wears a santa suit. In the Easter edition, it becomes a bunny. [[Chicken Multiplicity|''Ultimate Omelette]] '''Health: 25000 Weakness: Boron Railgun, Utensil Poker, Microgun Strenghts: None Points: '''50000 '''Description: '''In this game, it only appears as part of the Chicken Multiplicity boss. '''Appearance: '''It looks just like Big Chickens in the previous game did, but with better detail. The appearance itself is pretty much the one used in Chicken Invaders Universe as well, but the shaders being slightly more enhanced. In the Thanksgiving edition, it becomes a turkey. In the other editions, it doesn't get affected, which is somewhat surprising. Once it gets destroyed, it will spawn two Chickenauts, which totals up to 8, alongside an Atomic Powerup or Weapon for each, and a few drumsticks. Sweater Chicken '''Health: 64000 (Chapter 3), 122500 (Chapter 8), 210000 (Chapter 11) Weakness: Utensil Poker, Lightning Fryer Strenghts: Ion Blaster, Laser Cannon, Vulcan Chaingun First appearance: Revenge of the Yolk Attack: Shooting 10 eggs at once at different speeds and in different directions Reward: '''10-12 different units of Food, Atomic Powerup '''Points: '''75000 (Chapter 3), 300000 (Chapter 8), 500000 (Chapter 11) '''Description: Sweater Chicken is a Big Chicken which wears multiple clothes for protection. Every few seconds, it shoots 10 eggs at once at different speeds and in different directions. It becomes more aggressive every encounter. In the first one, it can only drop seven clothes before exploding. The second one allows it to drop nine before exploding, and the third one allows it to get completely naked before exploding. It always starts with 1000 health, and every cloth drop, its health increases by either 2000 (Chapter 3), 2500 (Chapter 8), or 3000 (Chapter 11). It has only appeared so far in Revenge of the Yolk. Appearance: It's a Big Chicken which wears lots of clothes, including a sweater, cap, scarf, purple shirt, shorts, tank top, shoes, and gloves for wings. The Christmas Edition adds unremovable socks to it, similar to that of the regular Big Chicken in the game. The Easter Edition does not physically alter it, but it does alter the pitch to that of the Ordinary Chicken/Hatchling. Super-Chick Health: 60000 (Chapter 1), 125000 (Chicken Multiplicity) Weakness: Lightning Fryer Strenghts: None First appearance: Ultimate Omelette Attack: Varies, Chapter 1 has it use Bulk Eggs, Laser Beam, and Bulk Waste, while Chicken Multiplicity has it use Quadruple Laser Reward: '10-12 different units of Food, Gift, two Infini-Chicks in Chicken Multiplicity '''Points: '''25000 (Chapter 1), 200000 (Chicken Multiplicity) '''Description: '''Super-Chick is, by far, the biggest and toughest Big Chicken to date. It's the first true boss of ''Ultimate Omelette, appearing after a fake Chickenaut boss. In the first encounter, it has three attacks: Bulk Eggs, which has it shoot 8 Eggs at once at different speeds, Laser Beam, which has it shoot a laser that tapers out, and Bulk Waste, which has it shoot 12 red super-powered waste in different directions. The second encounter, which happens as part of the Chicken Multiplicity fight, has it only use Quadruple Laser, in which it shoots lasers in four directions, 90 degrees from each other, and rotating them counterclockwise. '''Appearance: The Super-Chick is a huge Big Chicken, twice as big as the regular ones, wearing a blue superhero outfit. It has a red scarf around its neck, and a yellow circle with the red S letter written on it on its body. It also has a belt, which is armed with six eggs. The Christmas edition has it wear elf clothes, similar in style to the ones the Metal-suit Chickens have in Cluck of the Dark Side's Christmas edition. The Easter edition turns it into a gigantic Hatchling which has half of its egg still on it. The Thanksgiving edition turns it into a big naked turkey with a top hat. Infini-Chick Health: 70000 Weakness: Positron Stream Strenghts: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Photon Swarm First appearance: Ultimate Omelette Attack: Chapter 4 has it use Beam Bond, 360° Waste and then Smokey Bolts, while Chicken Multiplicity has it only use Smokey Bolts, as the beams that connected both of them got removed. Reward: '''10-12 different units of Food, Atomic Powerup two Big Chickens in Chicken Multiplicity '''Points: '''60000 (Chapter 4), 100000 (Chicken Multiplicity) '''Description: '''Infini-Chick is the second biggest Big Chicken to date. It always appears in pairs. In the first encounter, it has three attacks: Beam Bond, which has it become connected to the other Infini-Chick by a laser, 360° Waste, which has it shoot 24 orange super-powered waste in different directions, and Smokey Bolts, which has it shoot 12 green smokey bolts in different directions. The second encounter, which happens as part of the Chicken Multiplicity fight, has it only use Smokey Bolts. '''Appearance: The Infini-Chick is a huge Big Chicken, 1.5 times as big as the regular ones, wearing a purple superhero outfit. It has a green scarf around its neck, and a green circle with an yellow infinity symbol written on it on its body. It also has a belt, which is armed with six orange capsules. The Christmas edition has it wear Santa clothes with a red cape, similar in style to the ones the ordinary Chickens have in Cluck of the Dark Side's Christmas edition. The Easter edition has it become made entirely from chocolate, (Hence why the boss battle is called "Chocolate Infinity") and the Thanksgiving edition turns it into a metal turkey. Military Chicken Health: 4000 + Chapter Number * 1000 (The Next Wave) 80000 (Cluck of the Dark Side, Chapter 2), 125000 (Brothers Reunited) Weakness: Lightning Fryer Strenghts: Positron Stream First appearance: The Next Wave Attack: Spread Neutron (The Next Wave), Grenade Throw and Knife Throw (Cluck of the Dark Side) Reward: 'sometimes 10 Drumsticks, Powerup '''Points: '''23000 + Chapter * 2000 (''The Next Wave) 50000(Cluck of the Dark Side, Chapter 2), 125000 (Brothers Reunited) '''Description: Military Chicken in The Next Wave is the weakest Big Chicken of the bunch, but it still is dangerous. It signalises if it's about to attack by shaking for a while, after which it uses the Spread Neutron attack, in which it shoots three purple neutrons to the bottom tilted 45 degrees between each other. It came back after a long absence in Cluck of the Dark Side, where it was heavily upgraded and made stronger. Now, it uses a completely different pattern. First, it uses Grenade Throw, in which it throws four grenades down. After that, it uses Knife Throw, in which it throws a pair of knives at you. In the Brothers Reunited fight, it does it much faster compared to the first encounter. Appearance: In The Next Wave, it looks like a slightly smaller Big Chicken with military clothing. It's of the "regular" breed of Chicken. Cluck of the Dark Side saw a heavy redesign of it. Now it's of the "military" breed of Chicken. Its military attire was upgraded, and it wears shoes now. It is armed with grenades and knives. It will constantly look around the level. In the Christmas editions, it becomes a snowman. The one for The Next Wave has it wear a green hat, while the one for Cluck of the Dark Side has it wear a red one, with carrots as its knifes. In the Halloween edition, it becomes a living jack-o'-lantern wearing a trillby. Its knives turn into pitchforks, and its grenades turn into corncobs. Party Chicken Health: 100000 (Chapter 3), 125000 (Brothers Reunited) Weakness: Corn Shotgun, Bird-Flu Gun Strenghts: Neutron Gun, Photon Swarm, Plasma Rifle, Hypergun First appearance: Cluck of the Dark Side Attack: Waste Throw, Spread Waste, then Waste Throw Reward: '''10-12 different units of Food, Powerup '''Points: '''75000 (Chapter 3), 125000 (Brothers Reunited) '''Description: The Party Chicken is the long lost brother of the Military Chicken who has finally returned. It has a slightly more complex pattern. First, it flies from the top left corner to the bottom right corner of the screen, using Waste Throw, in which it throws big white waste in random directions, on its way. It does it again, this time flying from the top right corner to the bottom left corner. After it's done with that, it will dive from the top corner of the screen and stop higher up, still onscreen. It will then use Spread Waste, in which it shoots 16 white wastes at once, spaced equally from each other. It will then keep using Waste Throw, and it will fly around to random points on the screen until it dies. It is unchanged in the Brothers Reunited fight. Appearance: It's a Big Chicken of the "military" breed. It wears blue clothes and hat with colorful dots placed on them. It also has rosy cheeks, and it's the only Chicken of the "military" breed not to have an angry expression. In the Christmas edition, it's made out of ice, while in the Halloween edition, it wears a white sheet with cut out holes for eyes and beak. Henperor's Apprentice Health: 140000 Weakness: Ion Blaster,Laser Cannon,Vulcan Chaingun,Barbequer,ICBM Strenghts: Corn Shotgun,Bird-Flu Gun First appearance: ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Attack: Forcefield, then Penta Lasers, then Gravity Well Reward: '''10-12 different units of Food, Atomic Powerup '''Points: '''140000 '''Description: The Henperor's Apprentice is another type of Big Chicken that appears in Cluck of the Dark Side. It will arrive from the bottom of the screen, and stay in the center. It starts off the fight with Forcefield, where it summons a red laser forcefield around it for few seconds. It will then use Penta Lasers, in which it shoots five lasers spaced equally from each other, and rotates them counterclockwise. It ends its pattern with Gravity Well, where it rotates the player. Appearance: It's a Big Chicken of the "military" breed, wearing clothing that makes it resemble Darth Vader from Star Wars. In the Christmas edition, it has Christmas lights attached to it, while in the Halloween edition, it becomes a skeleton. Master Squawker WIP Description: The Master Squawker is another type of Big Chicken, with its debut in Universe, and only appears in certain missions. Appearance: It's very similar to the regular Big Chicken physically, meaning that it is part of the regular breed, with the only difference being that it wears a black shirt with a crossed trophy in the shape of a man, with its only attack being shooting two lasers at different angles (up to 135 degrees). Trivia *Another member of the Big Chicken family was intended to be present in Ultimate Omelette, which was the Ninja-Chick. It was cut for unknown reasons, likely because InterAction studios couldn't find a place where it would fit. It might have been used in the place of the Chicken Multiplicity fight. It might come back in Chicken Invaders Universe. *Big Chickens are also often referred to as Boss Chickens. *Yet another member of the Big Chicken family that was intended to be present was the Robotic Chicken in Revenge of the Yolk. It was cut because the drawing skills at the time were far too advanced for both the engine and the developer(s). It is a possibility it will come in Chicken Invaders Universe, and the closest thing we got to a metallic body was the Mysterious Ship. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Chicken Invaders (game) Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders Universe